The overall aim of this research is to examine physiological and behavioral processes in the pregnant woman as they relate to intrapartal outcomes for both the mother and infant. A longitudinal, prospective approach was undertaken to see if biological and emotional changes over the course of pregnancy are predictive of the labor and delivery process. The focus was on physiological and psychological reactivity to stressors, as measured by "stress" hormones (catecholamines and cortisol) and by self-reported emotion scales. Data collection, analysis and entry is completed. Peliminary data has been presented through several poster presentations.